Return of the Snow
by Reny-da-DreamKing
Summary: It hasn't snowed in Kanaha for a loooooong time. But that's besides the point. Haku is resurrected to retrive a speacial sword for a mysterious shinobi. He wakes up with bits and pieces of his memory and an urge to find Naruto. (Slight AUish, No pairi


**Chapter 1: Resurrection of the Snow**

"W-where am I?" a voice quivered.

The person looked around. They saw nothing but darkness. No, they weren't surrounded by darkness. They had been looking up the sky. Pretty soon, he could make out the stars. If he were to look further east, he would have been able to see the moon. He sat up and rubbed his head. He had a mind bending headache.

"W-who am I?" he questioned.

His head began hurting more intensely and then images began to flow in his head. Snow… a man with beady eyes and a large sword on his back… a tool… snow… a mask… needles… dead bodies… snow… blood… more blood… dead bodies and his own bloody hands… snow… tainted snow… a boy with blonde hair… a bridge… snow… a fight… a boy with red eyes… blood… snow… the blonde one… a red fox… eyes of deep hatred… tainted snow… a fight with the blonde one… the man with the large sword in trouble… a bright light… untainted snow…

The boy was now on the ground with his face looking at the ground, his head drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard, gripping his chest.

"Haku…" he murmured.

"Good, you remember. I apologize for the pain you may have felt but, you see, it is imperative that you remember who you are and what you could and still can do. Otherwise you would be useless to me," a new voice said.

"I'm dead," Haku replied.

"Correction, you were dead. But I brought you back," the voice told him.

Haku couldn't see who the voice belonged to because he was still on the ground, breathing hard. He was sure the voice belonged to a man. Haku remained silent and allowed him to continue speaking.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you died two years ago. Because I brought you back and changed your body to the state it would be in if you had not died, you are now 14 years old. "

"Naruto!" Haku blurted out. "I want to see Naruto."

Haku didn't know where the urge came from, but he _had_ to see Uzamaki Naruto. Haku didn't know whether these memories he had were really his and whether he was really "Haku" or not. But he did know that Naruto would be able to identify him as such. He had to find him and find out who he really was. And also how he died? Haku remembered seeing Zabuza in trouble then teleporting away from Naruto and in front of him. A bright light and a sharp pain in his chest… but nothing after that.

"You can do anything you want AFTER you are done with my task. I didn't bring you back, just so you could roam the world doing as you please," his reviver informed him.

"Who are you?" Haku questioned.

"I am Shanaka, the Shaman Ninja. I have the power to communicate the dead souls of ninjas, to summon them, and to resurrect them, as I have done with you. I am in deep desire of an article called the Blade of Shattered Memories. I was in this particular neighborhood and, of all the dead shinobi spirits that haunt this place, you happen to be the strongest. I resurrected you, and I do believe you are capable of the task. If you can bring it to me, your life once again belongs to you. If you fail, I'll send you back to the other world. You have three days to find the sword starting tomorrow. Once you get it, I will find you to claim it. Are you up to the challenge?"

Haku stood up now the he was able to. He didn't even have to think about his answer. He had no choice. He wanted to talk to Naruto and find out how he died. In addition, he wanted to do something with his life now that he had it back.

Haku took his white mask with the two red swirls from his side and placed it over his face.

"Consider it done."

Yeah, it's been a while since I last came out with a fic, huh? Yeah, Haku is still my main man, so I guess that why my only two fics are about him so far. But this one will cover some familiar characters starting with the next chapter. Please stay tuned, and R&R.


End file.
